


Birthday Angel

by ch_errywrites



Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, 25 Days of Fic-mas, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane's Birthday, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: 25 days of Malec: Christmas EditionDay 8: AngelHappy birthday Magnus, I love you!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 25 Days of Malec: Christmas Edition [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	Birthday Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A huge happy birthday to my angel baby Magnus Bane. I hope his day has been spectacular and that Alec has spoiled him like theres no tomorrow.
> 
> I also hope you guys are enjoying this 25 days of fics!

When Magnus woke up this morning, it hadn't really crossed his mind what day it was. Alec hadn't said anything, nobody had texted him. He just got up and went about his day like he always did. Alec had gotten called into work for a few hours so Magnus even worked on some potions and translating that needed to be done within the next month. It never hurt to get a head start on things.

Magnus found himself happier than he did most mornings though.

Alec had left a fresh cup of coffee on the counter for him, made just how he liked it and with a little note that said "Good Morning, baby" with a cute little heart.

The day went by fast, eventually he got a few text messages here and there wishing him happy birthday. That had been when it began to hit him what day it was, but unlike the past several years, he didn't find himself getting sad. He didn't have much to be so sad about anymore. Then, Catarina had popped in with Madzie so his niece could give him her adorable homemade card and him and Cat talked a little about Ragnor.

He didn't feel too much pressure from his families birthday wishes and he appreciated all the sentiments. He may have cried a little tiny bit when Maryse called him and said "Happy birthday, my son. I hope your day has been well."

He still wasn't used to being called "son."

Then Alec texted him out of the blue about ten minutes before he was supposed to get home.

**_From: Hubby 💕_ **

_Come meet me on the balcony._

Magnus stood in the kitchen for way too long trying to figure out how in the world Alec had made it onto the balcony without him knowing, but eventually he slowly walked out of the room. He grinned when he saw candles lined up outside through the balcony door, walking outside quietly his breath was stolen.

Alec was dressed to the nines, his clothes hugging him in a way that made Magnus' heart stutter. Then he noticed the balcony chair was piled with some blankets and pillows and their was a whole meal on the table in front of it. There were lilies all over the place and more candles flickering on the ground. He couldn't stop the little noise that left him because he still didn't know what he'd done in the past to deserve any of this treatment.

"Alexander…" he stepped close, looking around. "How did you..?"

He didn't have to finish because Alec walked to him and answered; "I had a little help from Cat." He murmured, still not sure if Magnhs liked it.

Magnus sniffled a little, stepping forward to press his whole body up against Alecs. His husband instantly held him back, arms coming to wrap tightly around Magnus, pulling him as close as possible.

"Happy birthday, Angel."

"You know I hate when you call me that," Magnus mumbled from where his face was buried in Alecs shoulder.

Alec laughed softly, "Well you know I hate when you call me pup. Plus you are the most angelic being I've ever met."

Magnus sighed, "I literally have demon blood."

"I don't care."

Magnus pulled his head out of Alec's neck, stood on his tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on Alecs lips. The Shadowhunter hummed happily taking it as a good sign and reluctantly pulled away from his husband.

"C'mon, let's eat."

Magnus nodded in agreement, giggling when Alec practically dragged him to the chair and almost straight into Alecs lap. The Shadowhunter started plating their food, Magnus watching happily with his cheek pressed to Alecs bicep, then he calmly said:

"Besides you technically have fallen angel blood, babe."

Magnus just rolled his eyes, too content to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to check out the tag #cherrys25daysofmalec on Twitter and feel free to tell at me on there too!
> 
> Hope yall have a good night!


End file.
